las primeras veces
by justweasley
Summary: por que las primeras veces son importantes, he aqui pequeños drabbles sobre las primeras veces de Lily Y James... son las primeras veces, las que cuentan, ¿no? para que no se olviden de LA historia original xD!
1. la primera vez que se vieron

_HOLA!! aqui les dejo este conjunto de mini, mini historias sobre las primeras veces de mi pareja favorita, mi forma de cer como se dieron las cosas entre ellos, espero que les guste y haganmelo saber! es importante que se manifiesten!_

_como siempre: nada es mio, todo es de JK que es una genio, ¿yo? una simple mortal que toma sus personajes para locuras personales_

* * *

_**Las primeras veces**_

_**La primera vez que se vieron**_

Sólo tenían once años y se encontraban terriblemente emocionados, los colores escarlatas del expreso y el humo rodeándolos con un aire obviamente mágico en el ambiente, convirtiéndoles en pequeñas criaturillas traviesas que corren por el anden despidiéndose de sus padres, otros corriendo por los pasillos del tren cruzándose con los mayores que serán sus compañeros de colegio. Es un vagón cuando se produce el encuentro, se miran y se reconocen como extraños; él de pelo negro y alborotado, con gafas redondas delante de sus ojos avellanas con exceso de confianza y cariño en el cuerpo, arrogante y porqué no decirlo un poco chulesco; con experiencias de sobra acerca del mundo mágico porque siempre ha vivido en él.

Ella pelirroja, un poco greñuda y de hermosos ojos verdes, bondadosa, justa, humilde y temerosa de este mundo nuevo que se le viene encima, que desconoce pero que hará suyo desde este momento y para siempre.

Y se encuentran y se miran, él acaba de burlarse de su amigo, la única persona que es como ella, el que la introdujo a Hogwarts y a todo lo que eso significa; es por eso que le defiende y le ataca sin temor alguno, toma de la mano a su amigo y se aleja de ahí y él se queda riendo con un chico de ojos grises que se convertiría en su mejor amigo. Y es que sólo tienen once años, son sólo niños que no pretenden otra cosa sino aprender y divertirse, sobre todo divertirse, apenas si se han mirado, apenas si se han percatado de la presencia del otro, a él, ella no le interesa mayormente y a ella sólo le queda claro una cosa: el chico del pelo alborotado es un nene malcriado.

* * *

_bueno eso es todo, ojala les guste pronto la prox, primera vez xD suena un poco extraño ¿no?_

_y como siempre dejen reviews, que me hacen feliz a mi y a mis deditos que escriben mucho_


	2. la primera pelea

_segunda mini historiaa! espero que esta les guste un poquito mas que la anterior..._

_ya es habitual, nada de esto mio, la maldita de JK lo pensó primero_

* * *

_**La primera pelea**_

Están en su segundo año en Hogwarts y a pesar de cursar las mismas materias, estar en el mismo grado y ser compañeros de casa; la pelirroja Lily Evans y el moreno James Potter, con suerte han cruzado una que otra palabra no se dan cuenta del otro y viven sus mundos paralelamente, sin inmutarse por la presencia del otro.

Pero ahora le esta gritando, si la pelirroja calladita le esta gritando y dejando casi en la sordera total, a él que particularmente le cargan que le griten; nadie antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera su madre ni McGonagall gritan con tantas fuerzas, además no es su culpa que ella terminase toda cubierta de moco verde, eso le pasa por tratar de salvar a cierto Slytherin de pelo grasiento y nariz gigantesca de una broma genial. Y si al comienzo lo consideraba divertido (a pesar de que fuese su compañera de casa y sobre todo una chica) ahora simplemente esta aburrido y molesto por tanto chillido, sin más se da la media vuelta y se aleja del lugar, pero ella que no esta dispuesta a que Potter se ría de ella o de Severus le lanza la primera maldición que recuerda. Ese es el detonante para que sus mundos de crucen de una vez y definitivamente, las peleas por nada se harán constantes y los hechizos (casi siempre, en dirección al chico) serán parte de una rutina establecida. Y es que resultó que Evans tenia carácter y que a Potter le importa un bledo las normas y lo que piense la pelirroja.

* * *

_bueno si les ha gustado ya saben que hacer... darle al GO!!_


	3. el primero en caer

_hola... aki he vuelto con estos drabbles, espero que les gusten_

_y para lo que tb leen la "otra pelirroja, decirle que intetare subir un nuevo capitulo este fin de semana, Palabra merodeadora!! _

_que lo disfruten..._

* * *

_**El primero en caer**_

Cuatro chicos tirados sobre el césped bajo una enorme haya, ya para cualquiera que se considere alumno de Hogwarts, es una escena cotidiana y emblemática de aquellos que se hacen llamar "merodeadores" cursan su cuarto año en el colegio y se sienten los dueños y amos de los terrenos del colegio (Y del colegio mismo también) y del mismo modo del universo (todo hay que decirlo) y si les preguntan a los demás estudiantes también parecen creerlo; la costumbre los lleva hacia ese árbol que ha sido testigo de miles de maliciosos y descabellados planes contra Quejicus y algún otro Slytherin (sus blancos predilectos a decir verdad). Mientras dos de ellos; uno de cabellos castaños y aspecto enfermizo junto con otro mas gordito y bajito trataban de terminar su trabajo de transformaciones, los otros dos, ambos morenos se encontraban tirados de espalda con lo brazos atrás de la cabeza como si no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer.

Sirius se levanta de pronto y pregunta lo que desde hace un rato lleva pasando por su cabeza.

-Chicos, ¿Cuál chica les gustaría que les besara por primera vez? – Para él, eso ya no es tema ha besado a algunas chicas desde el año pasado, pero para el resto de los chicos es terreno totalmente desconocido-

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese contestar; James se levanta y dice simplemente Evans, y con total seguridad se dirige hacia el lago donde esta Lily y sus amigas, indudablemente a molestarla y comenzar sus ya rutinarias y conocidas peleas.

-¿creen que James, escuchó mi pregunta?- pregunta Sirius a sus amigos, mientras mira perplejo como el moreno era lanzado sin miramientos hacia el lago con el calamar gigante.

-Seguramente no, Sirius- contesta Remus- pero creo, que si hubiese escuchado la pregunta, la respuesta seria la misma-termino con aires de sabiondo.

Ni Peter ni el moreno hicieron comentario alguno al respecto, pero internamente todos se lamentaban que James Potter, el cazador estrella del equipo, fuese el primero en caer en la garras del amor.

_bueno si han llegado hasta aki, un review es lo de menos ¿no? cualquier critica es siempre bien recibida..._

* * *


	4. el primer sal conmigo

_holaaa! si he vuelto despues de bastante tiempo, la verdad es que la U me consume todo mi tiempo y energias y tambien estoy con grave problema de inspiracion... asi que esto es lo que hay! otro pequeño drabble que no me termina de convencer, pero para que no se olviden de mi lo subo igual, prometo que los que vendran seran mejores, graxias a todo los que pasan por aki y dejan su comentario_

_nos estamos leyendo! besotes_

_by3!  
_

_**El primer sal conmigo**_

Las vacaciones de navidad se habían convertido en un verdadero tedio para James, que lo único que deseaba era volver a Hogwarts; ver a su amigo canuto quien después de unas entretenidas vacaciones con su familia le contaría cuentas veces su madre le había amenazado, también deseaba reencontrarse con Remus y saber si traía consigo ese rico pastel de chocolate que hacia su abuela y también obviamente deseaba volver a ver a Peter su pequeño amigo y que este le contara sus aventuras.

Pero también James deseaba otra cosa y era encontrarse nuevamente con la pelirroja más cascarrabias que Hogwarts pudiera tener en su historia y _también la más bonita _– pensó para si.

-No, no, no. ella no puede parecerme bonita, solo es una niña gruñona que le encanta mandarme y llevarme la contra- repitió lo que llevaba diciéndose durante sus vacaciones. Y es que en realidad durante toda la víspera de navidad no pudo más que pensar en ella y en lo bien que se vería con un sweater verde haciendo hombres de nieve con su naricita roja y también lo entretenido que seria tirarle una bola de nieve y ella se enfureciera y terminaran corriendo por las calles nevadas. Porque aunque pudiese evitarlo a el moreno le encantaba ver la cara de la prefecta distorsionada de la ira.

Con ese pensamiento entró al anden 9 ¾ dispuesto a buscar un compartimiento vacío para dejar su baúl y esperar a sus amigos, que para variar siempre llegaban atrasados al expreso. Una vez ordenado todo se dispuso a salir para despedirse de sus padres y buscar a sus amigos cuando la vio, más delgada que antes con su melena roja resplandeciendo, enmarcando su rostro blanco y pecoso con una sonrisa que emanaba de sus labios rojos y sumamente atrayentes y con sus ojos verdes brillando de una manera tan desconocida para él, pero que no pudo menos que maravillarlo. Fue en ese momento en que la mente de James se nubló e inconcientemente se dirigió hacia la pelirroja.

Lily por su parte estaba con sus amigas feliz de verlas después de unas odiosas navidades con su hermana Petunia, la cual la trataba peor que antes, si eso era posible. Mientras conversaba con ellas, fue cuando lo vio; con su aire despreocupado y su pelo azabache revuelto definitivamente mucho mas guapo que la última vez que lo vio –_pero también mas idiota y arrogante, Lily no lo olvides_- por el rabillo del ojo lo vio acercase donde estaba ella con sus amigas y su corazón se aceleró, que importaba que la hiciera rabiar y que fuera un gamberro sin remedio, ya que solo él podía lograr que su corazón latiera tan rápido como en ese momento que pareciera que fuese a salirse por la boca.

-Hey, pelirroja ¿qué tal?- James adoptó una pose chulesca que Lily odió así que decidió ignorarlo como solía hacerlo.

-Bueno supongo que estas bien- siguió con su discurso el moreno-solo venia decirte que estas muy linda y que con gusto saldré contigo la próxima salida al pueblo si así lo deseas- sonrió con la sonrisa más perfecta que encontró en su repertorio, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa y enrojecida de Lily dudó.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?- la cara de la chica era todo un poema lleno de confusión y sus amigas estaban más o menos en las mismas condiciones que la chica.

-Veo que lo has captado Evans, si te pido que salgas conmigo- El chico miraba intensamente a Lily esperando una respuesta, la verdad es que no sabia porque quería salir con ella, pero suponía que después de tantas peleas algún lazo efectivo se había creado entre los dos. Mientras esperaba la respuesta Karla Perrow la infartante premio anual de ese año paso por su lado y le sonrió, el por supuesto no dudo en corresponder la sonrisa y mandarle un beso y es que una chica de 17 años le sonriese a uno de 14 era un gran merito.

Pero no contaba con que ese pequeño guiño y sonrisa provocarían la ira de la pelirroja que le pegó una bofetada mientras estaba desprevenido.

-No vuelvas a hacerte el gracioso conmigo Potter- gruñó la chica mientras le enterraba el dedo en el pecho- y que te quede claro, no saldré contigo ni hoy ni nunca, porque para ti todo es un juego de quien conquista más chicas- y dicho esto se alejó pensando en que James era un idiota y que esperaba que algún día ella pudiese decirle que si, pero también esperaba que no le preguntara más hasta que estuviese preparado para hacerlo.

El moreno en tanto se quedó de pie con una mano en la mejilla abofeteada mirando como la chica se alejaba, pero sabiendo que el algún momento tendría que ceder y concederle una cita, porque el era James Potter y nunca se daba por vencido ¿no?. Lo que no sabia ni Lily ni James era que el moreno tendría que insistir al menos 2 años seguidos y ella aguantar los sal conmigo por la misma cantidad de tiempo hasta que se diera el tan ansiado si, pero eso va en otra historia.


	5. el primer signo de madurez

_holaaa ¿como estan? espero que no odiandome demasiado ^^ aqui otra mini historia de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste... he estado ausente por la falta de inspiracion pero ahora anda mi musa rondando y me he puesto las pilas asi que pronto estarè por aki de vuelta con alguna otra locura de aquellas.... que lo disfruten!!

* * *

_

_**El primer signo de madurez.**_

_Idiotas, gamberros, irresponsables, pero por sobre todo inmaduros_- eso era lo que pensaba la prefecta de Gryffindor sobre cuatro de sus compañeros de casa -_tres Lily, Remus no tiene nada que ver en esto_- mientras se dirigía con paso enérgico hacia el quinto piso, suerte que un pequeño le hubiese informado del alboroto que estaban causando los muchachos –_y eso que van en séptimo año ¡por Merlín! Ya debieran de haber madurado pero aun siguen con sus jugarretas y autodenominándose "merodeadores" menudo nombre más estúpido_- llegó donde gente gritaba y varios alumnos de Slytherin flotaban por encima de las cabezas de los demás.

-¡Potter, Black! ¡Bajen a esos estudiantes inmediatamente!- la voz de la chica hizo eco por todo el pasillo y la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban disfrutando de la pelea se dispersaron al percatarse de la presencia de la premio anual.

-Déjame explicarte todo Evans- Sirius Black con su sonrisa gamberra trataba de solucionar el problema, mientras que James Potter dirigía su mirada a cualquier punto menos a donde la pelirroja estaba.

-No quiero escuchar sus mentiras, así que bajen a Mulciber y a Allow ahora mismo- su voz demostraba lo enfadada que estaba –y después hablaremos sobre lo que no debe hacer un premio anual, Potter- trató de fijar su mirada en él, pero le fue imposible ya que en el momento en que Mulciber y su compañero estuvieron en el suelo rápidamente se levantaron y comenzaron una batalla contra los chicos, sin previo aviso un hechizo doble golpeó a James dejándolo inconsciente y bastante mal herido.

Despertó con fuerte dolor de cabeza sin saber muy bien el motivo de aquello, tomó sus lentes y trató de enfocar en qué lugar que se encontraba ya que ciertamente esa no era su habitación –_la enfermería, genial_- se incorporó levemente y vio a sus tres amigos sonriéndole y unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con desagrado.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó inocentemente, pero solo eso bastó para desatar la ira de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Estuviste un día completo inconsciente y solo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Eres un idiota e inmaduro, James Potter! ¡Podría haberte pasado algo peor! ¿Acaso quieres morir por una estúpida broma?-

-Hay cosas por las que uno está dispuesto a morir- al ver que la pelirroja iba a replicar la interrumpió- y no me refiero a una broma Evans, me refiero a mis ideales si veo que hay una niña a la que molestan y hechizan por no ser "sangre limpia" como esos estúpidos se creen no lo dudes que estoy dispuesto a defenderla, es lo que hace la gente allá afuera ¿sabes? Pelean porque consideran que todos aquellos que pueden hacer magia tenemos los mismos derechos sin importar el lugar de donde procedamos, así que dime Evans ¿Cuál será mi castigo por defender mis ideales? O mejor dime ¿Estás tú, dispuesta a morir luchando por tus ideales?-

La chica no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y los chicos se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral, sintiendo por primera vez que la dejaban con la palabra en la boca, salió de la enfermería con un sentimiento de desazón. Ella nunca lo vio tan serio, decidido y maduro y él nunca se sintió tan defraudado de ella. Lo claro era que desde ese minuto las cosas no volverían a ser como eran.

* * *

_y bien? les ha gustado ¿me demore tanto para esta basura? hagamenlo saber! un review no cuesta nada!! ^^_

_besitos y nos leemos por ahi!_

_By3!  
_


	6. Los primeros celos

_Hola chcicos! ya que por lo visto intentan hacer una historia similar a la mia, prefiero ganar el quien vive como dicen por ahi y subo este nuevo capi, espero que les guste_

_gracias como siempre a quienes dejaron un review antes y a los que lo haran ahora ;)_

_besotes y nos leemos por ahi.... y a disfrutar!!

* * *

  
_

_**Los primeros celos **_

Llevaba mirándolo todos los días, todas las clases desde que volviesen de sus vacaciones de navidad y ciertamente James Potter no podía estar más guapo a los ojos de cierta premio anual. Desde comienzo de año las relaciones entre ellos estaban demasiado bien, el chico había demostrado que había madurado y se tomaba las cosas con más calma que antes, además que era muy inteligente y se podía hablar con el casi de todo -_casi_- porque de los temas del corazón ninguno de los dos emitía palabra, uno demasiado vencido por la negación y otro demasiado preocupado por este nuevo sentimiento que lo embargaba.

La verdad Lily Evans no sabía con exactitud el momento en que dejó abajo sus barreras autoimpuestas y permitió que el chico de gafas y pelo revuelto entrara en su corazón y en su mente y por lo visto parecía muy dispuesto a quedarse allí para siempre; más de alguna vez se imaginaba en sueños que se besaban largamente a orillas del lago después de una cita. Cita que por cierto no llegaba, desde el curso anterior que el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor no se dignaba a invitarla a salir y ciertamente Lily se moría de ganas de decirle que sí. Su único consuelo era saber que a pesar de no mostrar signos de interés por ella, tampoco los mostraba por alguna otra chica, había rechazado varias invitaciones a salir de algunas compañeras bastante osadas y hacia bastante tiempo no se le veía en compañía de ninguna mujer que no fuese ella cuando compartían los deberes de premio anual, eso al menos la tranquilizaba, además de que su amigo Remus Lupin constantemente le repetía que James aun seguía interesado en ella aunque no lo demostrase.

Aunque reacia a comentar sus sentimientos a los demás, le contó a sus mejores amigas Mary McDonald y Lucy Stamford lo mucho que le gustaba James y sus ganas locas de que el merodeador la invitase a salir, sus amigas solo rieron antes la confesión porque para ellas era demasiado evidente lo que sucedía.

-Vamos Lily, que sabíamos que tarde o temprano caerías a los brazos de Potter- Mary la miraba con autosuficiencia -solo era cuestión de tiempo- sentenció

-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora- prosiguió Lucy- es invitarlo tú a salir, mira que el chico debió cansarse de tanta negativa-

-¿Eso creen?- preguntó con inseguridad, sus amigas sólo asintieron y rieron provocando el sonrojo de la pelirroja –vale, le preguntaré, es más – se levantó de su asiento –iré ahora mismo no hay tiempo que perder-

-¡Esa es nuestra chica!- exclamó Mary -¡Arriba los valientes y decididos Gryffindors!- la apoyó Lucy y ambas volvieron a reír.

Lily sonrió también y se alejó en busca del morocho que le gustaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejar a merced de las depredadoras que eran sus compañeras en Hogwarts.

Caminó por varios pasillos hasta que divisó una mata de pelo negro revuelto y supo inmediatamente que había encontrado su objetivo, avanzó decididamente esperando que estuviese solo o por lo menos no con su amigote Black, que ciertamente la molestaría hasta el cansancio, pero grande fue su sorpresa al acercase un poco más es escuchar una risa claramente femenina, no lo dudó y se escondió detrás de una estatua para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Entonces ¿a las 7 como siempre?- preguntó la muchachita rubia, a la cual reconoció como Amanda Stuart, sexto de Hufflepuff.

-En el lugar de siempre- le respondió el moreno mientras Amanda se despedía con un beso en la mejilla del muchacho y este se revolvía nerviosamente el cabello; el corazón de la pelirroja se detuvo por un segundo –_está saliendo con esa- pensó –quien sabe desde cuando están juntos, Remus no debe saberlo, sino no me habría dado falsas esperanzas, ¡oh, Merlín! Lo he perdido…- _ con esos pensamientos se alejó de ese lugar y comenzó a vagar sumida en sus pensamientos y recriminaciones.

Siguió su rumbo hasta que chocó con algo y cayó al suelo –lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba –

-No te preocupes Lily- para mala suerte de la pelirroja había chocado nada más ni nada menos que con James, que la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Hace un lindo día ¿no crees?- preguntó James con una sonrisa en la cara que a Lily la puso mala leche –quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo al lago ¿eh?-

-Eres un imbécil, Potter- el chico la miró con estupefacción –me has desilusionado, creí que éramos amigos o incluso algo más –los de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas –no quiero saber nada más de ti ni de tu estúpido romance con Amanda- y sin más se largó hecha un mar de lagrimas.

James atónito aun procesando las palabras de la pelirroja sonrió; nunca pensó que unas inocentes clases de transformaciones le confirmarían que la pelirroja lo quería –_lo difícil –pensó –será que me crea –_ volvió a sonreír, seguramente Remus y los demás intercederían por él y la desilusión de la pelirroja pasaría a ser vergüenza por la escena de celos –ahora rió abiertamente; y es que nunca pensó que la pelirroja seria suya y él no puede estar más contento con eso.

* * *

_chan!aki está son los primeros celos de lily y tambien de como se da cuenta de que le gusta... espero que les guste_

_y nos vemos pronto con otra historia.....  
_


End file.
